An Awkward Halloween
by Kagome-Inu5
Summary: Sure, Halloween is about having fun and eating candy, but when you're 16, sometimes Halloween can be more than a little uncomfortable. -DxC- Sequel to "The Dark Forest" and "8 Year Old Comfort"


**AN: Another one-shot for all my loyal reviewers and fans. (If I have any. XD) Reading "8 Year Old Comfort" and "The Dark Forest" isn't mandatory, but you might wanna do that before reading this. As this is the sequel to The Dark Forest.  


* * *

**"Aren't you a little _old _for Trick-Or-Treating, Duncan?" Courtney asked with a raised eyebrow at the teenage boy wearing his usual attire with the exception of the horrific Clown mask he had on.

Of course, Duncan went Trick-Or-Treating every year. One year Courtney even went with him. _That _was a mistake.

_"What are you supposed to be?" 14 year old Courtney examined Duncan's casual shorts and black t-shirt with his usual red converse. Nothing seemed different to her.  
_

_"Duh. I'm a knight." He pulled his shiny plastic sword out from one of the belt loops on his shorts, and gestured to the gold crown that was propped lazily on the top of his head; though carefully enough placed that it would not mess up his new, bright green mowhawk._

_"In jeans?" She asked in disbelief._

_"Hell yes. I don't do tights."_

_She rolled her eyes and fiddled with the skirt on her cheerleader uniform, then tugged on one of her pigtails that were tied with bright blue ribbon on each side of her head._

_"Hurry up, Princess!" Duncan shouted from the end of the street, waving around his sword in the air like a maniac._

_"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She shouted back in annoyance, jogging up to where he was already in line with a bunch of other kids, waiting for the door to swing open at the house they were currently at._

_-_

_"Okay, I think we got enough candy. I can't walk anymore." Courtney groaned, heaving her two pillow cases of sweets over her shoulder._

_"Aw, but there's still that whole street!" He pointed with his sword to the brightly lit and festive houses not far away. With a look of envy, the brunette noticed how he seemed to have no trouble carrying his full, 4 bags of candy. And anyway, Courtney had assumed they had cleaned out the whole town by now._

_"I can't walk anymore." She repeated, setting down her bags and taking a seat on the grass of the park they were cutting through._

_"Fine." He set down his pillow cases too and took a spot beside her._

_"You know," Duncan started after a moment of silence. "I like your outfit."_

_"Really?" This surprised her. Was he actually giving her a complement?_

_"Definitely. When we were walking down Olive street and that big breeze came, I got a great view from behind. Nice underwear by the way. Pink. Lacey. Nice." He approved, and Courtney's face turned the brightest shade of red you have ever seen._

_-_

Courtney refused to go with him ever again after that._  
_

"Would you like me to kneel down and pretend I'm 8 again?" 16 year old Duncan asked with a smirk while lifting the fake-blood dripping mask from his face.

"No. Dealing with you once as a child was enough." She rubbed her bottom, remembering him dropping her on the hard cement that day her Father left, which was 8 years ago tomorrow.

Duncan rolled his eyes and shoved his pillow case toward her. She crossed her arms and gave him a, _"Are you kidding me?" _expression.

"What?"

"The candy is for the little kids, Duncan." She paused for a moment, "On second thought, here," She tossed a couple of tiny bags of Fuzzy Peaches into his sack and smiled. "You act like a little kid, so why not."

"Ha ha. Very funny." He said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. Then, he cast her a large grin, "So do you still got that cheerleading costume?"

Courtney's hand twitched, she was about to slap him, but her Mother came up behind her and smiled at Duncan warmly.

"Why hello, Duncan. Enjoying Halloween?"

"Of course, Ms. Callahan. But what would make it even better, is if Courtney joined me tonight." He pulled out his best 'Innocent look' but the effect was limited, considering he wasn't the most innocent looking person in the first place.

"Ah, that sounds lovely. You should go, Honey. I'll hand out candy."

Courtney shot Duncan a death glare but gave her Mother a half hearted smile and said "I'll go get changed..." then darted upstairs.

Ms. Callahan cleared her throat and gave Duncan a suddenly stern look. "Now, I want to make a few things clear with you, Duncan."

"No sex, no kissing, no feeling her up. Does that cover most of it?" Duncan questioned cheekily, but Ms. Callahan laughed good-naturedly. Duncan was like a son to her, and he did sometimes think of Courtney's mother as his own, even though the thought of him and Court being siblings really unsettled him.

"Sweetheart, I know whatever I say won't change anything. Whatever happens, happens. I just want you to be _careful. _Understand?"

Duncan blinked in confusion. Did Courtney's Mother just basically say he was allowed to have sex with Courtney? ...Well this was certainly a 9.5 on the awkward scale.

He was saved from having to respond, by Courtney's reappearance as she walked past her Mom, and out the door to stand beside him.

"I'll be home by 11 at the latest." She promised her Mom, who nodded, waved, then shut the door.

As soon as the door was closed, Courtney spun on her the heel of her black shoes to glare at Duncan.

"Why'd you do that!?" She shouted.

"Because I really did want you to come with me." He smirked, more at her costume than at Courtney herself. "A Princess. How unoriginal."

Courtney made a _hmph_ sound and started walking forward, Duncan easily caught up with her.

"Is that the tiara I gave you?" He asked, staring at the plastic item on her head.

Courtney's head reached up almost on reflex, and her black gloved hand brushed over the plastic.

"I guess it is..." She replied, her voice just above a whisper.

The was a cloud of awkward tension that seemed to float around the two now.

For Courtney, because of the fact she was wearing the tiara Duncan gave her so long ago.

And for Duncan, because he was still remembering what her Mom told him.

Neither teenager really paying attention to where they were going, were both shocked by the sound of a car honking as it had just pulled to an abrupt stop when the boy and girl walked across the busy street without realizing it.

Duncan cast the angry looking driver a grin and a wave, before taking Court's hand and leading her quickly along the cross walk.

"What am I, two? I don't need my hand held to go across the street, Duncan." She tugged her hand from his, and he chuckled.

"Says the girl who didn't even look both ways before crossing."

"Smart ass."

"Speaking of asses..." He trailed off, smirking while glancing at Courtney's behind, and was instantly met with a black high heeled foot to the groin.

"Ow! Fuck, Princess!"

A couple of Mom's sent glares Duncan's way as they ushered their little kids across the street the two teenagers had just walked on.

"Shh! Not so loud!" She hissed.

"You're the one who kicked me!" He said in a lower voice.

"You deserved it!" She shot back before this time grabbing his hand herself and walking down the street to get away from the glaring Mothers. They passed a few houses, but neither bothered to stop and ask for candy.

After a few minutes, the two fell into a comfortable silence, walking in tune with each other. And Courtney still held Duncan's hand in her own.

"This is kinda nice." Courtney murmured, glancing at the full moon in the dark sky.

"Mmhm."

"Duncan, I'm sorry about my Mom." She said suddenly, and he turned his face away from her to hide the light shade of pink that was coating his cheeks.

"What are you talking about?" He was desperately trying to keep up with his calm and cool attitude, but it was failing.

"About her um, talking about...me, to you." She struggled with her words. Not wanting to bluntly say, _"Talking about you having sex with me."_

"Well yeah, uh, it's no big deal." He laughed it off, brushing his thumb over her knuckle without really realizing it.

"Right. I mean, me and you? As if. When pigs fly." Courtney snorted.

Duncan chuckled. "I know. Why would I ever wanna date an uptight, prissy, Princess, like you? Let alone have sex with you."

They continued to force out laughter, though the situation was extremely uncomfortable.

"Right, right. So we both understand each other." Courtney sent him a smile, and he smiled right back.

"Yeah. We understand each other."

They had already reached Duncan's house, and just stood outside the door for a moment, hands still entwined.

A few more seconds passed before Duncan spun Courtney around and pinned her up against the side of his house, planting his lips on hers.

Courtney kissed him back with just as much as enthusiasm, despite the light pain in the back of her head that she now had, from being shoved against the stucco wall.

_"He's just mean cause he likes you."_

_"Just wait till your 16."_

At the time, Courtney hadn't even begun to understand what Dylan, Duncan's older brother, had meant, but it was quite clear to her now.

A moan escaped the brunette Princess' lips, and blush rose to her face. Did that really come from her?

Duncan pulled away and smirked. Then did something completely un-expected; he kneeled down in front of her, head bowed, and spoke,

"Oh, Princess Courtney, will you let me be your Prince?"

Courtney covered her mouth to stifle her giggles and let out a "Yes, Duncan." before he stood back up and pecked her lips once more.

"Then, my dear Princess, I shall lead you to your..." He paused, trying to think up the right word. "Quarters."

With a laugh from Courtney, Duncan picked her up, and then carried her bridal style into his empty house and up to the place she'd more than likely be sleeping in tonight.

_"I think he'll make a great Prince for you one day."_

_That day must be now. _Courtney thought with a smile as Duncan set her on his bed and began kissing her again.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so maybe not the best ending. But I guess this is what happens when I try to write a fanfic while listening to "Love Game" by Lady Gaga. XD Anyway, review!**


End file.
